


Gone

by PenumbraMarred



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast
Genre: Death, Gen, naddpod, sorry guys im a sad person i write sad stuff, this might not be that good but here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraMarred/pseuds/PenumbraMarred
Summary: Bev's death from Moonshine's perspective.





	Gone

Wiping desperately, Moonshine tried to stop the tears flowing down her face. Giving up completely, she buried herself into Beverly’s tiny body, sobbing as if she would never stop. She felt Hardwon crouch next to her and put his hand on her back. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. Their boy was gone, dead. Their sweet, sweet, pure hearted youngin would never goof again. It couldn’t be true. This couldn’t be happening. Moonshine couldn’t wrap her head around the devastating tragedy of it.  


“Moonshine…” She heard Hardwon say, but he didn’t continue, and she made no attempt to respond. She stayed there for hours, keeping watch over the boy she was meant to protect. The boy she had failed. At one-point Balnor had tried to get her to get up, move, leave him. She had almost ripped his head off but, Hardwon had steered him away, perhaps seeing the murder in her eyes.  


Well into the night, she suddenly stopped crying. Looking down into Bev’s finally peaceful face, she cast gentle repose and stood up, cradling him in her arms. A sweet, young thing, he deserved a funeral with his remaining family. He deserved to be buried on his own plane.  


So, they walked. Balnor offered to carry the body in the bag, but she wouldn’t give him up. She had failed his living soul. She would bear his body. For days they walked, and Moonshine said nothing. She heard Hardwon and Balnor whispering, around the fire, probably about her, but she didn’t care. Nothing really mattered to her anymore.  


On a whim, one night sitting around a fire, Moonshine reached in and picked up a burning coal. Watching it shift and shimmer from red hot to orange and yellow and then settle into a dusty grey and black, she relished in the pain. It hurt so much, and she deserved it all. She threw it back in the fire. Her hand was well and truly burned, and she didn’t heal it. When it scared over, she would carry a permanent reminder of Beverly’s fire, gone too early. She let herself fall backwards. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, stuff like this bounces around in my head a lot. I love the BoB a lot, and want them to be safe and happy, but my brain hasn't seem to have gotten the memo on that. Anyway, sorry for any lacking quality, but thanks again for reading!


End file.
